dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Knight's Name Taboo
The Knight's Name Taboo is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of Portrait of the Stained Princess. In this game, we play as Benno, Plot Days after the event of Portrait of the Stained Princess, Siegfried tells Benno (us) that he is worried about Princess Fionnuala and Aleda after they went out for a long walk. As we open a secret passage in a library, we find Siegfried again. but this time, Princess Fionnuala is with him. The princess later tells Siegfried that his true name lies within the box. As we open the box on the table, Siegfried finds out his true name and reads it. In doing so, he was cursed and was sent into an unknown location. The princess later tells us that in legends, it is forbidden to say your true name. And she later exits the room for an unknown reason. Parables The Swan Knight Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Realm of Darkness Once upon a time, a king had two sons. The older prince was gentle, brave, skilled in fighting, but merciful to those who offended him. The younger prince wasn't as kind, and the difference between the siblings became strikingly obvious as they grew up. The younger prince grew worse in his behaviors, and people thought less of him. Compared to his brother, he always came second - People loved only the older prince, and no one cared, or even noticed the sadness and loneliness of the younger one. So the younger prince left his homeland, with no destination in mind. All he wanted to do was to leave behind all the bad memories of his homeland. He traveled day and night, until he was exhausted. One night he rode, barely awake, when at midnight he saw a procession shrouded in shimmering silver light. It was led by a woman, so beautiful as if she did not belong to this world. The prince knew at once she was not of this world, for such beauty was not meant for mere mortals. The prince was intrigued by this procession. He wondered aloud who were these beings. Was he dreaming? Or was he perhaps dead? The woman replied, "All things die in due course. That is the design of nature. Rotten wood turns into blossoms, blossoms wither into fruit, fruit becomes food for living creatures. Living creatures are soothed by their dreams. They rest in the darkness. Life grows out of death." Her words would appear heartless to most people, but the young prince realized that without bad things, good things couldn't thrive. She asked the prince if he would be scared if he knew he was on the border between dreams and death. The prince shook his head. He knew then the woman was the Queen of the Dark Faeries, who wielded the powers of darkness, dreams and death. And he knew that one day he'd marry her, founding the kingdom that cannot be found by outsiders, a mysterious realm named Estadea. Connections To be added Gallery The Swan Knight Parable image.jpg|"The Swan Knight" Parable image Realm of Darkness Parable image.jpg|"Realm of Darkness" Parable image Imposter.png TKNT Seacoast.png Category:Bonus Games Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo